


Every Shark Needs a Fin

by Suga_Stars



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Stars/pseuds/Suga_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is stuck at Rin's house for a movie. However Haru has no interest in the movie, and instead finds it in Rin's maroon hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Shark Needs a Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... I hope you like it! /)\\\\\\\\(\

The TV droned on, bathing the dark room in artificial light. Haru has been sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. A movie was on about some giant monstrous shark that goes around eating swimmers. It wasn't bad, but Haru has no interest in these kinds of things. This is however, perfect for Rin. It's a wonder how him of all people fell asleep.

Haru looked to the floor below him. The boy in question was leaning against the bottom of the sofa. His head slowly moving with his gentle breathing. 

Haru had a sudden urge to run his fingers through his maroon hair, But he couldn't exactly do that... If Rin were to wake up he would have to explain himself and having an answer like "I just wanted to feel your hair." Isn't exactly something he would like to admit.

Haru sighed. He turned his attention back to the TV. This is all Rin's fault. Why did he invite him over is he was just going to fall asleep in the middle of the movie? It's not even that good of a movie! 

With this new found annoyance, Haru decided to get revenge. He stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping Rin, and walked around the house. This was Rin's family house so he had to be quiet in case he woke anyone els up. The room next to the living room was the entry way. There was a little table there so Haru searched it for something. No luck. He moved onto the next room, the kitchen. Rin's kitchen was fairly small and had few surfaces. He scanned the counters and found what he was searching for, one of Gou's discarded hair ties.

Haru hurried back to the dim room and settled next to Rin. He hesitated but then carefully collected a few strands of Rin's hair and slowly tied it into a strange looking ponytail on the top of rage boy's head. Haru suppressed a small grin as he admired his work. 

Haru woke up sleepily on the grey couch. The TV must have automaticity turned off in the night because the screen was dark.  
He stretched then remembered last nights activities. He glanced down to see Rin still asleep, and still sporting his fin. Haru sighed and poked him in the cheek until he woke up.

"Nnnnn- huh?" Rin squeezed his eyes more shut then slowly blinked them open. He looked up at Haru. His eyes went wide when he realized he fell asleep on his friend. 

"I'm sorry!" Rin groaned for the seventh time.   
"It's alright." Haru replied blandly.   
"Ah! Good morning Rin!" Gou was sitting in the kitchen at the table with a bowl of rice In front of her. When she noticed Rin's hair she almost choked.   
"Morning." Rin answered, not noticing Gou holding in her giggles.   
Haru felt a slight on coming smile but easily hid it.   
"Don't you have practice today?" Haru asked.  
"Yeah, speaking of which, I better be going soon."   
"I'll go with you, I have to get to our pool to meet the others as well."   
"Alright." 

The walk there was short and full of people staring at Rin. Haru felt deep satisfaction that no one has told him or that he hasn't found out.   
They said goodbyes at the front of the academy and as haru walked away he heard,   
"Matsouka-senpai! Goodmor- what are you wearing?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Y-your hair!" Nitori pointed.   
Rin placed his hand on his head and felt the tuft of hair. He quickly pulled off the rubber band. He stared at it and remembered all the people he caught staring at him. He closed his eyes. Rin knew just who pulled this stunt. And he was going to pay.   
"Haruuuu!" He yelled and ran after Haruka, who was walking away rather quickly.   
"That's what you get for falling asleep on me!" He yelled back, finally letting his smile show.


End file.
